


Craving

by MasKaiHilFantic



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Beybladekinktober, F/M, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasKaiHilFantic/pseuds/MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: A hunger needs to be satisfied....at all costs.





	Craving

**Prompt used: Kissing**

* * *

_Craving...._

He pulled her up close to his body, letting her feel his warmth over the exposed parts of her skin as their lips struggled to gain control. He ran his hands through her brown chocolaty locks while her leg wrapped itself around his waist and pulled up closer to him. They struggled to breath but chose valiantly to ignore the need for air. Running her hands over his shirtless, scarred torso she bit his lip and yanked at it. The response was his hands stuffing themselves into her short’s back pockets and subsequently squeezing her plump bottom through them. This drew out a soft moan from the brunette that allowed the male to sneak his tongue into her mouth and have it graze against her teeth. They swapped saliva with one another and turned their head sideways to feel the kiss deeper. She grinded herself against his hips and felt something stiff in between her legs. She moaned once again at the sensation which allowed him to once again roll his tongue around her’s. The hunger for he felt for her was starting to get the better of his conscience and at any second, he felt it would let it control his actions. She on the otherhand felt the craving for more as well; she needed him like never before. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage and her lips sought for more of his lips. Her hands too weren’t too behind the trail as well as she slid them over his toned chest before guiding them to his belt buckle.

Once the latch was in her grip she began undoing it, resulting him in taking action and promptly tapping her bottom, making her moan again. He smirked though the kiss as she was almost done with taking off the belt buckle.

“Kai! Hilary!” A couple of voices came from the graden.

“Shit!!!” The brunette hissed as she pulled away from him, it made the male also frown with discontent as he had a lot more in mind.

“We got the beydish from the market! We’re ready to train!!!” One of the mysterious voices cheerfully called out.

“Are you guys done with the schedule?” Said another.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” The brunette stomped around inaudibly while the male just tilted his head sideways and stared at her little temper tantrum with a weak smile and his hands in his pocket.

“Boy you sure showed them when you made them go all the way to the other side of town just to buy a beydish.” He casually remarked. She turned at him with glaring eyes boring holes through his topless body. “Oooo!” She punched him in the arm, eliciting a smirk from him before she decided to do the most threatening action she could think of—pinching his cheek hard.

No effect on someone who had spent most of his life getting scarred by metal spinning blades but he sure felt her overwhelming frustration.

“It’s not fair! When do ever get to have fun?!” She complained clutching her fists hard.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Easy for you to say, Hiwatari.” She snorted back.

He shrugged, “It’s fine, I mean it’s better they didn’t walk into us actually doing it,” he reasoned with the frustrated brunette. She sighed and nodded, knowing not to get prissy over such a mild inconvenience. Even if she felt it was a great injustice.

“Coming guys!” She replied in a rather angry tone, making Kai raise an eyebrow at her.

“We’ll continue later,”

“But I want it now!” She whined to him, to which he rolled his eyes at her.

“I promise Hilary, I’ll make up for it later,”

“Promise?” She said with a light pout. Kai chuckled and nodded, “Promise.” “Thank you, baby, now put your shirt on; you know how the others feel when you’re topless.”

He chuckled at her comment again before stopping for a moment and as she was just about to head out, slapped her bottom hard.

She gasped and blushed hard at her boyfriend’s action before feeling his hot breath over her neck.

“I promise to satisfy your craving, Hilary. Just like I always do…” He whispered softly in her ear while rubbing her shoulders. She bit her lip in anticipation and nodded hard.

“Pu–put your sh–shirt on, baby.”

“Hn,” he smirked before letting her go tend to her business. As she walked back she looked over her shoulder and saw Kai lean against the side of the entrance of the dojo with her hands across his chest and a visible smirk over his face.

“Make them start with 500 laps around the whole dojo, Hilary. I’ll be out in a minute.” He ordered audibly to the brunette, letting the other ‘bladers know his intentions before heading in and making her shiver as well.

“Ye–yes Kai!:” She responded, trying to sound like her former self, while her inner self was squealing hard over the anticipation of what was to come when they were alone with their cravings once again.

Just another day in the lives of a beyblader and his coach.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first to hopefully my entire collection of the BeybladeKinktober on tumblr. Had loads of fun writing this prompt hehe.   
Can't wait to post the next one  
Your reviews are my fuel, so please reviews would be amazing!  
~Machu :D


End file.
